Lost in Time
by 231368535
Summary: In which Hibari ponders at how he has changed in the future. Title might not make any sense. There is TYL D18. Written for Hibari's birthday.


Ciao yall!

Yes, it's me again with another birthday fic.

Anyhow, I love Hibari, and I know a lot of other people do as well. As a result, while I don't celebrate Cinco de Mayo of Children's Day, this has become somewhat of a holiday to me. (With the surge of fanfictions and fanart)

In addition, it's also Luffy, that guy from Bleach, and Hijikata's birthday. Not only that but Buddha's birthday is being celebrated around this time too. Did I miss anyone?

Anyhow I digress.

Please enjoy!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

To sum up, he had been tricked. Tricked! The baby had promised a much yearned for fight, but instead he got a lousy party full of herbivores.

The room stank of people.

Hibari, needless to say would not stand for such a surrounding, so upon discovering the gathering, he began to "purify" Namimori by biting to death those stupid herbivores.

It was a glorious moment, even the baby joined in, though only just for a short moment. Then, came the annoying kid in the cow costume. Before Hibari knew it, he was engulfed in a suspense of time, landing ten years into the future.

* * *

Hibari found himself in a strange but oddly familiar room. The serene atmosphere was medication to the chaos he was just amidst. The room reeked of Italy. Whether it was the carved banner of the poster bed or the rustic furniture that was sparsely dressing the room, everything spelled out 'Hibari'. After roaming about the room, examining every nook and corner of this humble abode he came to the conclusion that everything was just as he wanted it to be. So this is where he stayed on trips to Italy. It was nice, but he'd take his traditional Japanese style home any day. The tick-tock of the clock filled the silence of the room. Since he had absolutely no idea where in Italy he was or his current situation, Hibari figured it'd be best to stay put and stall 'till time ran out. Though he supposed he was in the Vongola headquarters. After all, where else would he be?

It'd be only five minutes after all.

Hibari sat upon the soft covers on the bed. It was thick and soft, just the way he like it. Looking once again around the room, he realized that there were small aspects that clearly stated this room was like a second home to him. (For nothing could ever replace Namimori.)

His own scent lingered in the air showing that he had been here for quite a while. There were papers scattered across the desk with clear signs of having been worked on and a damp towel strewn across the railing of the bed. From the position of the furniture to the soap he found in the bathroom and in the air, and even the way there were knives stowed beneath the floorboards, everything was just him.

Yet at the same time, how there were fresh flowers in the room and how his wardrobe had another color in it besides black made Hibari feel somewhat at lost with himself. This new image is not him. There is no way he'd ever live in such a warm room as this. This room was messy with things scattered about. Though it was neater than Sawada Tsunayoshi's room would ever be, this was far too messy for his liking. For treating the room as so means that his future self has accepted the fact that this is a place he could not stay away from.

Upon closer inspection, Hibari found out to his horror that his mail was being sent "here". He didn't recognize the sending address, but one thing for sure; he was not currently in the Vongola Mansion as he thought he was. The Omnivore would not send a letter asking him to come to headquarters.

So, Just where in the world could he be? Hibari gave a quick glance at the clock. Four minutes had passed. He should be sent back in time any moment now. It couldn't hurt to venture out, but he didn't quite feel like knowing.

Hibari let out a deep sigh. He wasn't particularly happy at this new revelation, but he wouldn't sulk on something that was none of his current concern.

This wasn't sadness he was feeling but perhaps disappointment. Disappointment in the fact that he had grown so attached to something so foreign. Yet at the same time, he felt so proud and hopeful that he would be capable of feeling such emotions like this in the near future.

Hibari wanted another year to pass by already so he would be able to experience this. Yet such a wish made him feel ashamed. His pride would not stand to let him yearn for a future like this, but his heart would was debatable

Standing up, he reached up to the ceiling, stretching out his sore muscles. Drawing some tonfas out from the innermost deep portals of his indispensible jacket, he felt somewhat refreshed. He hadn't been in such deep thought for such a long time. It felt somewhat nice.

He had finally come across a final decision; he was not stupid, and Hibari knew for a fact that his future self was not as well. So, he had to trust his counterpart's judgment this time. After all, while this Italian mansion may be his home in the future, he current home was back in Namimori. Hibari found himself glad to be surrounded by the passing time and magic of the bazooka once again, after all, he still had people to bite to death.

* * *

"Kyoya, Buen Compl- ah you're all bloody again, and you just took a bath," Dino sighed with exasperation. In his hands he held a single purple violet in which he deposited in the vase with the other flowers. Picking up a towel, he began to rub his lover's head dry.

"You look like you just had a fun time." The wild expression he had on him was most definitely not from the bath he just took.

"… Yeah somewhat. I went to go meet so old acquaintances."

"Just now? I'm afraid I don't quite understand." Knowing his lover's way of reuniting with people made his spine tingle. His bloodlust proved to be very frightening.

Hibari gave his signature smirk changing the subject, "Bucking Horse, where are we going tonight?"

"Mi Amore, anywhere you want."

"Let's just stay _home. _Fight me."

"Ah, somehow I knew you'd say that. Some things just never change about you." Dino put the towel aside and grabbed the younger man's face gently in between his hands. Those steel gray eyes looked back at him with such integrity.

"But that's okay though." It wasn't really a question more like a flat out statement.

"Yeah, that's okay. Let's go down to the courtyard for the fight. "

The two walked side by side towards the threshold. "Kyoya,"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday"

_._

_._

_._

_Alla Fine_

* * *

Ah, so how was it? Too rushed? Critics or compliments are welcome.

Anyhow, next year I'll try to spend more time working on Hibari's fanfiction, but procastination is inevitable for me.

_R&R_

_Many thanks for reading!_


End file.
